New Friends, New School, New Life
by EyExCaNdY
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION. I'm currently trying to re-write this story.. so if parts don't make sense, just ignore it! THANX! And BETA NEEDED! Email me please!
1. Accepted

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own and of the BtVS characters or the HP characters or else I wouldn't be here writing fanfic's! Those belong to Joss/ all those other people and J.K. Rowling/ all those people!  
  
PAIRINGS: Willow/Oz, Buffy/Spike and whoever else I feel like putting together  
  
CHAPTER 1::: Accepted  
  
Buffy woke up on a hot summer day in July to find her mother staring down at her from her usual seat beside her bed. When Buffy was a little girl she had bad dreams regularly and Joyce used to sit beside her bed and sing her to sleep. But that wasn't the case now; Joyce had a look on her face that she couldn't describe.  
  
Buffy sat up and looked at her mother, confused. She only stared back at her. She decided to break the awkward silence.  
  
"Umm, mom? What's up?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't regret it in a few moments.  
  
"I have to tell you something. And I realize that I should have told you sooner. Oh Buffy, please don't be too angry with me! I know this is something really big and important and all but I just didn't want it to interfere.." her mom rambled on and on.  
  
"Maybe if you told me what you were talking about I wouldn't be so confused.." Buffy said, trying to hide her smirk. Her mom was so funny looking when she got nervous.  
  
"Well, as I said earlier, I should have told you sooner, or at least exposed you to it.. I knew this was going to happen. Buffy, you're.. you're.. I'm sorry Buff.. it's just that.." she stuttered.  
  
"Just spit it out mom!" Buffy demanded, getting extremely curious about why her mom was so nervous. She glanced at the clock and realized that she still had to get over to Kendra's house so they could go meet Cordelia at the mall at one.  
  
"I'm sorry! This is just really hard for me! I've hidden it for eleven years and now.. just, read this!" Joyce said, thrusting a yellowed envelope at her. Buffy took it and read the front.  
  
Buffy Summers  
1630 Revello Drive  
  
It was written in a pretty green ink and looked rather fancy. She flipped it over to find a wax weal with an H in it. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She read out loud, looking closely at the seal to read it. She looked at her mom skeptically before pealing the seal off the paper and opening the envelope. Buffy pulled out 2 thick sheets of paper that her mom informed her was parchment. They were also written in the pretty green ink. She started to read the letter.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
'What is this place? A magic school? Is my mom on crack?' Buffy thought as she scrolled through the letter quickly. She was beginning to think that her mom really was on drugs. She read it slowing, taking it all in. She came to the conclusion that either someone has way too much time on his or her hands, or this was really a school of magic.  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Summers,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
  
"Umm, mom? What kind of drugs are you doing? Do you actually think that I'll believe this.. this.. umm.. what is it?" Buffy said, falling back on her bed in confusion. 'What if this was real?' she asked herself, looking over the letter again, and at the list of supplies that she was supposed to get.  
  
"I know its really hard to believe, that's why I couldn't tell you! Just don't hurt me for not telling you earlier.." Joyce let her sentence fade away and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Mom, are you serious? This is so cool! Wait.. It's June 30th today! When was it I needed to owl them by? What does that mean? And where am I supposed to get all this stuff without the salesperson thinking I'm some psychopath escape from a mental institution?" Buffy said extremely excited and confused all at once.  
  
Buffy unfolded the second piece of parchment and looked it over again when her mom had nothing to say.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Uniform First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) Please note that all pupils' cothes should carry nametags  
  
Course books All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshwak A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waflling Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment 1 wand 1 cauldren (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also being an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Right when Buffy looked up, her mother started explaining that they would be leaving Sunnydale for London in about a week and that she has been sending muggle money to be cashed into wizarding money and saved in her account.  
  
"Mom?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, Buff?" she answered.  
  
"What about Kendra?"  
  
Joyce thought for a second and looked like she was remembering some painful details about her past. "Don't tell her. I know it's going to be hard, but you can't. It's actually against the law. Just say that you are going away to a boarding school somewhere in London and leave the details out, ok?" When Buffy nodded she continued. "Now start packing and I'll go make some finishing arrangements.  
  
"But you said we were leaving in a week." Buffy said, giving her mom a weird look.  
  
"Yes, but knowing you it will take you that long to pick out your outfits." Her mom grinned and then walked out of her room.  
  
Buffy looked around her room and opened her closet door so she could pick out the outfit that she would wear shopping. In about twenty minutes she understood why her mom told her to pack. She had about five shirts and seven pants and skirts on her bed, but only one outfit packed. "This is going to be more difficult than I thought.." Buffy mumbled and got on her knees to pick out some shoes, thinking that it would be easier. 


	2. Her Wand

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this is such a short chapter.. I don't have much time right now to write.. chores/finals.. grr (argh)  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of this.. damn  
  
PAIRINGS: Willow/Oz, Buffy/Spike and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
Chapter 2::: Newspaper clippings  
  
Buffy was packing her things a few days later when her mom walked in with what looked like an old newspaper clipping and a.. stick?  
  
"Hey Buffy! Looks like your almost done here! And we still have another few days!" Her mom said, taking in her surroundings. Buffy had cleared off her dresser, one of her drawers was open and empty, and so was her closet. Her shelves were practically empty except for a few picture frames and random things were lying on the ground, forgotten.  
  
"Yeah, I kind of got carried away.. and I only get to come home for the holidays so I figured that you can never be too prepared! You know a spell to make things lighter than they are, don't you?" Buffy asked, wanting to see her mom perform something magical, so she knew what to do when it came her time to use a wand. She didn't want to look like a complete idiot.  
  
"Actually, I do, but that's not what I came up here to do. I came to show you this." Joyce handed her the clipping. She read the title and then noticed that the picture was of her mom, a LONG time ago.. and.. was she seeing things or was the picture moving? Buffy saw her move! Buffy let out a yelp and dropped the clipping.  
  
"It's okay, Buff, pictures in the wizarding world move."  
  
Buffy giggled and picked the piece of paper up again. She took a good look at the picture and laughed. "Mom, you're on a broom. Witches actually ride brooms?"  
  
"Yeah, for sport." Her mom answered, she remembered all the hours she spent with Buffy's father riding brooms all around Hogwarts.  
  
Buffy started to read the article. 'Summers is the youngest witch in the history of magic to receive any sort of metal for Quidditch.'  
  
"Wow, you're in the.. uh.. wizarding newspaper, I'm guessing?" Buffy said, astonished.  
  
"Yep, you got that right. I still have the metal around here somewhere. I don't know where though."  
  
"What's Kid-ditch?" Buffy asked, slaughtering the name.  
  
"It's a sport on brooms. You should be a natural at it. Both your father and me played it, extremely well if I do say so myself. We were both on the Slytherin House Team. But you'll learn about it soon enough so I'm not going to explain it just yet."  
  
"So, what now?" Buffy asked as she zipped up her suitcase.  
  
"We get to go shopping." Joyce rolled her eyes when she saw the look of complete joy on her daughters face. 


	3. The blonde in Diagon Alley

Buffy Goes to Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I am so sorry, I know the chapters are getting shorter but I promise, I'm building up to something!  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 2::::"I love, love, LOVE shopping!" they said together. Like mother like daughter.  
  
Chapter 3: The Blonde  
  
Buffy's mom had charmed her trunk to make it easy to carry. Buffy was carrying a portable CD player while her mom was carrying her trunk out to the front when a question popped into Buffy's head.  
  
"How are we going to get there?" she asked. It had been about a month since Buffy got her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and she had not stopped asking questions since. Her and Kenda got into a fight and Kendra ended up shredding the 29 chapter book that they had been working on for a year.  
  
"Don't worry about it, my way is completely free and I knew that you were going to want to go shopping and things like that so I've been planning on going today for a while now." She said grinning at her daughters' confused face. She had been seeing it a lot lately. "We are going to stay at a hotel in the wizarding world until school starts then I'm going home, or I might stay a little longer to catch up with some old friends."  
  
"Ok, fine with me!" Buffy said excitedly.  
  
"Just hold my hand."  
  
"Mom, I'm not 3, I can cross the street all by myself now!" Buffy said taking a step out onto the road, thinking that, that's where she was supposed to go. Joyce just laughed and took her daughters hand.  
  
Right when her mom grabbed her hand she felt like she was falling into a never-ending pit. She closed her eyes and started screaming. A second before she began yelling she heard her mom say 'Diagon Alley' like she was talking to the portal and telling it where to take us. 3 seconds later she was standing in front of an old pub screaming. Her mom put her hand over Buffy's mouth.  
  
"Shhh! You're going to attract the muggles!" she said while dragging Buffy into the pub. Buffy was confused once again. she thought to herself 'What's a muggle?'  
  
"Hey, been expecting you Summers!" a voice called out from behind the bar.  
  
When Buffy turned around to look who said it she saw a hot blonde guy walk trough the back door to the alleyway behind here alone.  
  
'Poor guy, looks like he could use some company!' she caught herself from walking out when she remembered she was here with her mom.  
  
"It's good to see you again!" the voice was talking again.  
  
"It's good to be back!" Buffy's mom replied to the bar tender. He was a fat old man that looks like he had been on the earth forever but only about 45 years old.  
  
'He could really use a shower..' Buffy thought and absentmindedly started to giggle.  
  
"Unfortunately, I'm just taking my daughter, Buffy, to go school shopping. We're staying here until school starts though." Joyce said, oblivious to her daughters' laughter. Just when it looked like they were going to be there for a while, Buffy's mom said 'bye and lead their way out the door that the blonde went out. When she stepped out the door she saw him standing there, in front of a brink wall tapping it with his wand.  
  
'Shit.. what was it.. God dam---."  
  
"It goes like this." Her mom tapped the wall in some pattern Buffy didn't catch and then the wall got a hole in the middle. The hole kept growing and growing until it was completely gone. Buffy wasn't surprised. She was getting used to seeing and hearing about things like this. Her mom had been trying to explain some things about the school, something about ghosts and moving stairways.. she wasn't paying attention. But the moving bricks did look sort of neat.  
  
The blonde turned around. "Thanks" he said to Buffy's mom while staring at Buffy. She couldn't say anything, she was lost in his blue eyes. He got startled by the wall starting to close in and ran out into the crowd. Buffy and her mom walked through right behind him.  
  
"Diagon Alley." Her mom stated with the look of awe on her face.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hmm.. I just don't know how I would live if someone didn't review to my new and improved chapter 3.. ~a tear forms in my eye~..  
  
hehe 


	4. Will

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, yeah, I know, really short chapter.. but there is worse out there! I swear! I read a story the other day that had about 16 chapters and you didn't have so scroll down for a single one! So don't complain! Heh..  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 3::::"Diagon Alley." Her mom said with the look of awe on her face.  
  
Chapter 4: Will  
  
"Last time I was here I was shopping for my last year at Hogwarts. Plenty of years ago." Her mom said with a laugh. "I'll run over to Olivanders', the wand place, while you take a look around ok?"  
  
"Fine with me!" Buffy loved it when her mom left her to shop by herself.  
  
'Time for some guy-searching!' Buffy looked around her for the nearest good looking guy or interesting shop.  
  
"Meet me eat Gringotts in an hour. I'm forgetting something.. Oh yeah, if I'm going to leave you alone for an hour I know your going to want some money.. Here ya go! This should last you an hour or more!" she handed Buffy a velvet sack of coins. Buffy walked into the first store she saw. It turned out to be the place where you get robes.  
  
'Clothes, cool.. good so far..' she thought, taking in her surroundings.  
  
She looked to the back of the store at the dressing rooms. She saw a red headed girl that looked about the same age as her.  
  
She walked up to her. "Hi! I'm Buffy. Are you going to Hogwarts too?" she said trying to make a friend. She really needed one since she didn't know anyone in this new world.  
  
'Wow.. just last week I was a normal middle-school geek, now I'm a witch Hogwarts geek!' Buffy thought as she waited for the redhead to reply.  
  
"Ummm.. I'm Willow; you can call me Will, thought. Yeah, It'll be my first year, but I've always lived here, in the magic world." She said shyly.  
  
"Oh! It's my first year too! I lived in California. Are you here with anyone?"  
  
"No, just me." Will said.  
  
"Cool! What do ya say we get our robes and stuff and go get something to eat, get to know each other?" Buffy asked hopefully.  
  
"That would be great! Shopping for robes is the most boring part. I personally like shopping for books." Will said, excited that she might actually have some girl friends this year. She was never really popular. Buffy looked like the typical popular girl though, tight low riders, shorter, and a shirt that complimented her slight curves..  
  
"I thought you said it was your first year? How would you know?" Buffy wondered.  
  
"Oh, my friend's are all second years and I've been shopping with them." Will answered.  
  
"Alright..hey, my mom ran off without explaining the money.. like how to count it.. Could you?" Buffy asked a little embarrassed.  
  
"Sure!" Willow loved explaining things.  
  
By the time she was done, Buffy was done shopping there and was ready to pay.  
  
"Geez, your fast, just let me find a cloak and 1 more robe." Willow said. Buffy had forgotten about the cloak. She walked over to what looked like the most expensive rack and picked something out. She noticed that Willow had gone over to the second hand cloaks.  
  
"Will! You don't have to buy this stuff! Your with me and I have my mom's money! I'll buy you a good one!" she looked over the one Willow had in her hand. It had patches over the holes in it and the pockets were completely ripped off.  
  
Buffy pulled Willow over to the expensive rack that she was looking at before and made her pick something out. Buffy got a deep green one with silver trim and Willow got a dark blue one with light, metallic blue trim. They paid for their hats, cloaks, and robes and walked out of the store and into the crowd of shopping kids with their parents. They still needed their books, school supplies, and Buffy's favorite - the animals!! 


	5. The Broom Store

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hey! The chapters are getting longer now! Aren't you proud of me?  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 4:::Buffy pulled Willow over to the expensive rack that she was looking at before and made her pick something out. They paid for their hats, cloaks, and robes. They still needed their books, school supplies, and Buffy's favorite - the animals!!  
  
CHAPTER 5::: Tsunami Smoothies  
  
"So how about ice cream?" Buffy asked Willow.  
  
"Sure! And thanks again for the cloak. You really didn't have to!" Willow said. She had already thanked her a million times but it was an expensive name brand and she felt bad.  
  
"It's ok!" she said to Willow and then turned to the window and ordered two tsunami smoothies.  
  
"How did you know I loved those?" Willow asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know, I just looked at the picture and they looked really good!" Buffy answered. She looked past Will and caught a blonde guy staring at her from across the street. He turned away when they locked eyes.  
  
They sat down at a table and their drinks appeared out of the air.  
  
"AHHHH!" Buffy shrieked.  
  
Willow started laughing. "Did I forget to mention they don't need waiters here?!"  
  
They were laughing and sipping their smoothies when the blonde came up behind Willow.  
  
"Hello, Red. Who's the new blonde 'round here?" He asked.  
  
'God he's hot.' Buffy thought as she started to get lost in his blue orbs again.  
  
"Oh. Spike." Willow sounded disappointed. Buffy started giggling at the mention of his name.  
  
"Hey! Whats so funny!" he asked.  
  
"Nothing.. Just.. Never mind. Don't want to start off on the wrong foot! I'm Buffy.. And you are Spike." she started laughing again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you won't get the last laugh, love!" Spike said with his sexy British accent. "Considering what your name is.." he added under his breath and earned himself glare from the two girls in front of him. He sat down and took a gulp of her tsunami like they have been friends forever.  
  
"So, what are you girls up to?" Spike asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
'Ok Spike, stop staring, your going to scare her away, come on Spike!' he encouraged himself, but it didn't seem to work. He couldn't take his eyes off of the new blonde in front of him.  
  
"We were just leaving to go shopping." Will said standing up. It seemed like they didn't like each other very much.  
  
"Care to join us?" Buffy added.  
  
"Uhh.. yeah.. sure.. hold on." he ran over to another redhead and Will couldn't help but let the smile grow on her face.  
  
They ran back towards them.  
  
"Oz, this is Buffy, Buffy, Oz." Spike said introducing them.  
  
After a little bit of small talk they all walked off into the bookstore. Willow and Oz went off into the back to some unmentionable things.  
  
"Those two goin out?" Buffy asked Spike.  
  
"Yeah, umm. about 2 years now." Spike said wishing that he had the guts to pin her to the wall and kiss her like Red and Oz were probably doing right now. Spike leaned over to her and right when their lips were about to meet Oz and Red walked up.  
  
"Lets get out books and get out of here!" Oz said. He had a wide smile across his face, which meant that Spike was right.  
  
"OK!" Buffy said thanking God silently that Oz had walked up. She wasn't ready to kiss Spike just yet but she really did like him.  
  
Buffy walked over to an old bookshelf. She picked up a book that looked ancient and opened it. It was in the same weird language that was on her wand. She had to buy this book and show her mother.  
  
"What the hell does that say?" Spike asked, looking over her shoulder.  
  
Buffy read the title out loud. "The One and Only"  
  
"What?" Spike didn't understand. She was speaking another language. It was definitely not French or Spanish or any of those. It was different. And yet, it was so familiar.  
  
Buffy looked away from the book and said it again, she thought she was saying the same thing. "The One and Only, didn't you hear me the first time?"  
  
"No! Well, ya I heard you, pet, but I couldn't understand you." Spike answered.  
  
"oh.. wait. umm.. Ok." Buffy said trying to piece together what this might mean. She needed to talk to her mom. A lot.  
  
Buffy picked up all of the books that she needed, plus that one, and paid for them. Spike was back with Will and Oz and it looked like they had all paid at the other register. They four of them went to Gringotts to find Buffys' mom. When she came the boys left and walked into the pranks store.  
  
"Hey mom! This is Will." Buffy said introducing her new best friend.  
  
"Hi, Will, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Hey, the same for me." Willow said.  
  
"Ok, Buff, while I was waiting here I got the money out and here's a care kit for your wand." she looked down at Buffy. Her mom handed her back her wand and she looked at it. It now had a new silver handle with blue gemstones in it and a leather bag to put it in. It was also polished up instead of old looking and dusty.  
  
Willow told her mom that they got their clothing and books already.  
  
"So, we just need your cauldren, parchment, quill, owl, and I need to pick up something else. You guys go and check out the owls. Willow, do you have one yet?" Buffys mom asked, noticing the depressing face that appeared on Willow when she mentioned owls.  
  
".... no..."  
  
"Ok then, pick one out!"  
  
"You really mean it!?" she said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, of course! Anything for a friend of Buffys." 'A friend.' Willow thought to herself. Joyce smiled at the grin that flew across Will's face and then dashed off towards what looked like a broom store.  
  
"Your mom is the best!" Willow said with glee in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Now lest go look at those owls!!" Buffy said as they ran down Diagon Alley. 


	6. WizardWorks

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 5:::"Your mom is the best!" Willow said with happiness in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Now lest go look at those owls!!" Buffy said as they ran down Diagon Alley.  
  
CHAPTER 6::: Wizard Works  
  
Buffy and Willow stopped in front of the owlry to look at the new stock of birds they got in. They weren't owls at all.  
  
"WOW! There are so.. Gorgeous! I believe there're.. Phoenixes!" Willow said. "Professor Dumbledore has one! I saw it in a picture that Spike took last year."  
  
"I want one! Do you?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh! Of course! But look how expensive they are!" Willow said pointing to the long price tag that was sitting in front of the enormous cage that all the birds were in.  
  
"I don't mind!" A lady behind them said.  
  
Both of them jumped and turned around. It was Buffy's mom. "Really, both of you, pick one out!" Buffy couldn't take her eyes of the Silver one. It seemed like it was trying to communicate with her.  
  
Willow went back to staring into the window with Buffy along with the crowd that had gathered around them. It seemed like no one had noticed them before Willow and Buffy started talking. Buffys' mom ushered them inside.  
  
"I see you like that silver phoenix, I'm sorry to say that you can't pick them out yourself. They pick you, and once you get one, it's a lifetime commitment, but they will take care of you." The man from behind the counter said. "You are the only people that have stepped foot in here since we got those birds. All of them are going back where they came from tonight, no one seems to have enough money for them."  
  
"We'll each take 1." Buffys' mother said.  
  
"Ok! Just open the cage and stand in front of it so the birds can get a good look at you and they can choose.  
  
Buffy was first. She opened the cage and stood for less than a second when two birds flew out and landed on her shoulders. Everyone was shocked. Outside the shop and in. And Buffy just noticed the bleach blonde hair standing out in the crowd. Spike.  
  
"Well, we'll take.. both of them I guess.. That happens, right?" her mom asked the shopkeeper. "Well.. Not to often. Those particular phoenixes have been around for quite some time. They have never so much as looked at another person besides your daughter. They are twins, born from the same egg." he answered, still in shock that they had finally bonded to someone.  
  
"Ok, Willow, your turn!" her mom said.  
  
She stood in front of the cage. A purple and pink one flew out and landed gracefully on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok, hurry up now mom! I want to go to that hotel you were telling us about!" Buffy complained as her mom was talking to a short, chubby looking women that had walked into the shop to get a better view of the girls as they chose.  
  
Finally, it was her mom's turn and she got a green one that matched her eyes.  
  
"Umm.. we'll take all of them." her mom said, handing the man the money that was needed to purchase the four birds.  
  
They paid for them and walked out. Her mom charmed the cages to float behind them so they didn't have to carry them and the birds were flying around and sometimes landing on their shoulders.  
  
Buffy looked all around for Spike but she couldn't find him.  
  
"Hey, Will, do you want to stay in the hotel with us? We've got the suit!" Joyce asked, wanting to give her daughter a kid her age to hang out with for once. Back home Kendra was a little younger.  
  
"Yeah! I'll just send one of these guys home and say I'm staying. My parents won't mind." she pulled out a sheet of parchment and wrote a note to her parents.  
  
Mom and Dad-  
  
Made a new friend, Buffy Summers, and her mom and her are staying in a hotel. They offered for me to stay too, so I'll just stay. Send me some clothes please!  
  
-Will  
  
She sent the phoenix off and it flew out of sight quickly.  
  
"We have to name these guys now!" Buffy realized.  
  
"We will once we get to the hotel." Her mom said.  
  
"Ok, are we doing that weird thingy again?" Buffy asked hoping not. She really didn't like it.  
  
"Yea, it's the only way we will get their in time!"  
  
"Are you guys talking about Apparating? I love that! Are we doing it?" Will asked.  
  
"Yeah! At least someone appreciates my special ability! It took me a long time to pass the test to legally do it." Buffy's mom said sarcastically. They apparated to the biggest hotel that Buffy and Willow had seen in their lives, Wizard Works. 


	7. The Gold

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, I know, short! But oh well! It's not like there's a rule on how long the chapters have to be.. and plus, all you have to do it click he forward button for the next chapter, you don't have to wait!  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 6::: They teleported to the biggest hotel that Buffy and Willow had seen in their lives. WizardWorks.  
  
CHAPTER 7::: The Guys  
  
After Buffy's mom checked them into the suit they ran to the elevator. Buffy and her mom raced to the button while Willow looked like she was deep in thought.  
  
"Oh, just thinking about what I'm going to name this guy." Willow said slipping out of her own little thinking world. Her phoenix had met them at the hotel and was carrying a good-sized box, most likely full of clothes.  
  
"Oh! Come on Will! We have ,like, all day for that! We need to check the place out! I don't know about you, but I've never been in a hotel this big before! I mean, floor number 1,845,392?? And a room number so high that I can't even read it!" Buffy said with her nose so close to the card key that it looked like it was touching.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Willow looked as though she was looking forward to registering the bird and picking out a name. But Buffy didn't know that Will had never had a pet before, so she didn't know what if felt like to name a pet and didn't know how to love it and care for it, only as much as she read in the books. To Buffy it was nothing, but I guess for Willow it was more. She had always loved the animals at the zoo and personally gave them nicknames, but never had her own pet.  
  
"Ok, you girls can go look for some cute guys while I unpack and set up the room, all right?" Buffy's mom suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but it's going to take you like 3 seconds because you can just do a spell thing-y to make the clothes put themselves away! I've seen you do it before, I just thought that I was hallucinating." Buffy said laughing at the memory of when she was 8 and saw her mom cleaning her room. After that she ran to the bathroom and splashed water on her face for ten minutes.  
  
"HaHa, I guess your right. It's ok, there is always T.V." she said, sounding like she didn't want to walk around looking at 13 year old guys when she could be watching the witch Martha Stewert on T.V.  
  
Buffy and Willow dropped their bags and ran back to the elevator catching it right before it was going to close and go back downstairs. They jumped in and typed in random numbers.  
  
"What floor are we going to?" Buffy asked Willow as she typed in a number.  
  
" Umm.. I don't know! I just pressed that green button, I like the color green!" Said Willow.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
When the doors open they were facing the biggest garden they had ever seen. When they stepped out of the elevator a bird came flying at them. It dropped a letter at their feet and flew away.  
  
"Whats this?" Willow said picking it up. "It looks like a letter from Dumbledore, it says to go to his office when we get to school.. oh no, what did we do??" Willow said, beginning to freak out.  
  
"Nothing! It probably has something to do with.. umm.. I don't know, but I can' think of anything we did wrong!"  
  
"Ok.. I guess.. plus we shouldn't think of things like that when we have a million floors to explore!" Willow said as she pressed a gold button.  
  
When they stepped out they were at their floor. Buffy remembered it because her mom had told her that it was the most expensive floor to make and even walk on. Before they came in the hotel the manager made them put some grippers on the bottom of their shoes so they wouldn't scuff up the gold.  
  
They stepping into the elevator again and Buffy typed this time. She typed in the number 1. She wanted to go swimming, and her mom mentioned that the pool was somewhere on the first floor. When the door opened they saw the hottest guys they had ever seen. Well, at least from behind. Buffy and Willow stood in awe as the guys stood there, their backs to them, talking to what seemed to the their parents. Buffy thought that she recognized them from somewhere, but that was almost impossible.  
  
The guys turned around and their looks of awe were instantly turned into shock. 


	8. Finding Their Rooms

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Don't yell at me! I really want to get this done and I've got kind of a writers block right now so I can't write anymore!!! And I also know its cheesy that they are in the same hotel, but I couldn't help myself!! How else would they get to know each other over the summer?  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 7::: The guys turned around and their looks of awe were instantly turned into shock.  
  
CHAPTER 8::: Finding their Rooms  
  
When they began turning around to walk into the elevator, Buffy realized that she did know them. It was Spike and Oz. They walked into the elevator without even noticing them.  
  
When Oz went to type in their floor number he noticed it was already there. Will started giggling. They turned around, startled.  
  
"How did you know our floor number? And how did you know we were staying here?" Oz asked the girls.  
  
"We didn't, we know ours! And we didn't know you were staying here!" Will answered, still laughing.  
  
"Alright, you girls want to go to the pool?" Spike asked just realizing that Red was in the elevator because him and Buffy had been staring at each other. Buffy looked away, blushing slightly  
  
"No, we can't I promised Will that we would go back to the room and name our birds." Buffy answered. "You saw me get mine, what should I name them?"  
  
"I don't know, luv, I'm not very good with names. Ask Red, she's got so many books on it the library borrows them from her."  
  
"Nuh-uh!!!" Willow said trying to hide the pink that was rushing up her cheecks.  
  
"We'll walk you to your room, our room should be somewhere near there, anyway." Oz offered, finally giving Willow a hug.  
  
"That would be great!" Will told him. With that, the elevator doors opened to the gold floor again. Spike, Buffy, Oz, and Will all walked to the girls' room.  
  
"Are you sure this is your guys' room, love? Cuz our room is just right here!" Spike said, unsure of their directions.  
  
"Yeah, what, do you think I can't read numbers or something?" Buffy glared at Spike.  
  
"No, love, its just because I'm pretty sure that our room is somewhere around here.." Spike said looking around at the numbers above the doors.  
  
"Yeah, this is the place!" Willow said.  
  
"It sure is!" said Buffys mom as she walked out the door. "I got all of your stuff in the dressers and while you were gone your mom sent some more clothes."  
  
"Sweet!" Will turned to Oz, said her good-byes and ran into the room.  
  
"Umm.. I guess Willow is a little excited to stay here." Buffy turned to Spike, gave him a hug, said good-bye to Oz and walked in.  
  
"Bye guys, good luck finding your room!" They screamed from inside.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be so hard." they said as they walked into a room just a few doors down. 


	9. Her Own Broom

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Don't even start about the chapter length! I've told you once and I'll tell you again, I'M SORRY! I can't help it! ~goes and cries in a corner~  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 8::: "Yeah, it'll be so hard." they said as they walked into the room next to them.  
  
Chapter 9::: Her Own Broom  
  
Buffy, Spike, Oz, and Will were all walking down a path, not caring where it led even though they all knew that it led to the pool.  
  
"Why has it been so hot lately?" Oz asked as he striped his shirt off.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, maybe because it's the hottest part of the year! Don't they teach you anything in the wizarding world!!" Buffy said matter-of- factly.  
  
"That's a good one, love; maybe I'll get a chance to use it." Spike said.  
  
"OMG! So it's the end of August?" Will asked Buffy.  
  
"Yes! Ok, I'm buying you all a calendar for your birthdays!" Buffy teased.  
  
"Oh, don't tell us! It's no fun that way!" Spike complained.  
  
"Oh ha, ha. You don't have to worry, it's not like I'm getting anything for you!" Buffy answered pushing Spike in the back a little.  
  
"That means it's almost school! Umm.. Let's see.. It's two days until August ends so.. We only have two days until school starts! I can't believe I didn't realize that before!" Will said.  
  
"Well, what should we do?" Oz asked sitting down on the nearest bench.  
  
"Umm.. Let's go swim!" Will suggested jumping into the pool making it so they had no choice.  
  
"Do we have to!" Buffy said. They had gone swimming almost everyday all summer.  
  
"I guess so." Spike said obviously not objecting as he jumped into the pool himself.  
  
Buffy dived in and they all lived happily ever after. Not. They spent the day in the pool and when it was about 10 p.m. they finally got out.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you guys later!" Buffy and Will said together.  
  
"Yeah, right." Oz said suspecting something; the girls always went in first. They walked into their room and sat down in front of the window, hiding behind the shades.  
  
"They are going to be freaked! We just have to remember to get up and out here before them. Well, let's just plant it here..." Buffy said as she set the hologram projector that they got from the prank store under the guys doormat. "And we'll be out here before they are and see them get freaked out by one of our pranks for the first time!"  
  
"Yeah, let's hope this works!" Will said.  
  
"Oh, it will, there's no way they planted a prank! We stayed out longer this time!" Buffy said as they walked inside their room. Their mom was already asleep as usual. Buffy crossed off another day on her calendar and wrote 'Buy 3 calendars' on it. She slipped into her pajamas and slid in between her sheets.  
  
The next morning Oz and Spike were up to early to remember to look at the clock. They started packing their stuff the hard way (compared to the magical way.. they did it the way we do) and were done by about 7 o-clock.  
  
Will and Buffy were up at 7 and had Buffy's mom 'pack' their stuff for them.  
  
"Buffy, come here for a second." Her mom said.  
  
"I DIDN'T DO IT!" she called as she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"That's not why I was calling you out here although now I know that your guilty of something and it probably has something to do with those boys you've been hanging around all summer. Anyway... Remember when we were school shopping and I went away to get something?" she asked.  
  
"Oh.. yeah, why?" When her mother said it right on the nose of what she was guilty of, she stiffened, she knew.  
  
'Don't get all worked up! She can't know, and plus, what would she do anyway?' Buffy thought.  
  
"Well, when I was cleaning a little bit ago, I found what I bought. Professor Dumbledore and I talked a little while back and he said to teach you how to fly, use the basic's of your powers, and play Quidditch. They are going to put you in some 2nd year classes so you can technically play for the House Team in Quidditch."  
  
"Ok, what?" Buffy had been staring at the oddly shaped package that her mom was holding. It was wrapped in paper that had little moving figures on it. It looked like they were riding brooms and throwing ball's at each other.  
  
"I'm not repeating myself! Just open it so you can get on with your day! We'll get training tomorrow so you'll be ready." And with that her mom left the room to take their things to the car that she had gone home to get somewhere towards the middle of the summer.  
  
Buffy stared after he mom in disbelieve. She was skipping a grade in a few classes to get special treatment to be on a school team. This had never happened to her before. Then she thought about it. Automatic popularity!  
  
She ripped the paper open. She looked at it for a second and it took her just that long to figure out what it was and what it was used for. Her mom had bought her a broom. 


	10. The Flying Lesson

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: There, you happy? It's longer!  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 9::: She ripped the paper open. She looked at it for a second and it took her just that long to figure out what it was and what it was used for. Her mom had bought her a broom.  
  
CHAPTER 10::: The Flying Lesson  
  
The next morning everyone was restless at the hotel Quidditch pitch. Will, Spike, Oz, and Buffy's mom had borrowed brooms to fly around and help Buffy learn. Spike and Oz were the beaters on the Slytherin House Team. They were both second years.  
  
"Ok, I'm guessing that you all know how to fly and play Quidditch? Because I booked out the ball's for us to practice with. I only got 1 bludger though." Buffy's mom said, loving the fact that she's in the air again. It made her feel so.. free.. of all the troubles in her life, including Buffys father.  
  
"What? Bludgers? There's more than one ball?? This is going to take me forever to learn." Buffy complained as she whooshed around the field making fake crowd cheering noises. Spike caught up with her and bumped her so she did a flip around her broom. Buffy tried to glare at him but it was too hard, she was having way to much fun flying around on her new Nimbus 2000.  
  
"Yeah, there is 2 bludgers that chase after you to knock you off your broom, there's a quaffle which is what the chasers go after and the other teams keeper blocks those hoops that the chasers are supposed to try and get it threw." Spike said pointing where the hoops are.  
  
"Oiy.. Do I have to do this? It seems so.. Dangerous!" Buffy said.  
  
"That's not all of the balls, you're still missing one!" Oz said as he came up from behind them.  
  
"Yeah, the Snitch!" Will said.  
  
"That's right Will, that's the one that you have to catch, Buff." Her mom said as she caught up showing Buffy the Snitch that she had in her hands.  
  
"She's the seeker! She just found out about Quidditch and their starting her as Seeker?" Spike said sounding a little wigged out.  
  
"Ok, so let me get this straight." Buffy ignored Spikes comment. "I have to catch that stupid little ball while I have 2.. bludgers.. chasing after me." Buffy said, not knowing a single thing that she just said.  
  
"And while the Chasers are trying to score." Joyce finished for her. "If you catch the Snitch, your team gets 150 points. Which usually, in school games, means you win." Buffy's mom continued. "Since we have the 2 best beaters we can find, you souldn't be getting hit with a bludger today." She added, winking at the boys.  
  
"Yeah, today." Buffy said with loads of sarcasm that everyone but her mom caught.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, but we aren't going to be only protecting you." Oz said as he caught the beater that Buffy's mom threw to him and one to Spike.  
  
"That's right, pet." Spike agreed.  
  
"Thanks, I feel so loved." Buffy said, not getting rid of any of the sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Buffy's mom flew down to the ground with ease and let go one of the Bludgers from the trunk of balls. She grabbed the Quaffle in one hand and threw it up. She then pulled down a flap, which showed the real Snitch. She had shown Buffy the fake one that they used for 10 year olds. She unsnapped the snitch and it flew up in front of Buffy's eyes. She spotted it as her mom yelled out that Will was going to be the Keeper and the boys are the beaters and her mom was going to throw around the Quaffle while Buffy tried to catch the snitch.  
  
WHOOOOSHHHHHHHH  
  
The bludger went right over her head. When she looked back to where the Snitch had been, it was gone. She flew up above everyone dodging another smack from the bludger.  
  
"Geez! These things are vicious!! GO PICK ON SOMEONE ELSE!" She yelled at the other one as it flew past her. Buffy saw something fly around Spike's head. She flew for it. She was gaining speed and was about 10 feet away from Spike when he noticed she was coming.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!! BLOODY HELL, WATCH WHERE YOU FLY!!!" Spike said pulling a koala and swinging underneath his broom while Buffy reached for something. He couldn't make out what it was but he was almost positive it was the snitch.  
  
She halted to a stop and looked at what she had caught in her hand. The snitch was a cute little golden ball with wings. The wings had folded in ready to be put away.  
  
Her mom flew up to her and checked out what she had caught. "I thought you were going for Spike!" She said.  
  
"So did I!" Spike said flipping right side up and flying over to her. Oz and Will were on their way too.  
  
"Cool!" Buffy's mom said when everyone got over there. She started to go down to the field. "Of course it will be tougher with 2 bludgers and another team, but you have the basics down! See, it's not that hard!"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so, can we go to school now? ..I never thought I'd hear myself say that." Buffy said as she flew down and landed.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear it!" Oz said dazed, as he jumped of his borrowed Cleansweep and gave it to Joyce before she walked off the field.  
  
The packed the rest brooms and ball's up and walked off the pitch.  
  
They all returned the equipment and walked back to where they left their things by the elevator. Buffy and Willow called their birds and they landed on their shoulders.  
  
"You're lucky to get two birds, I heard that only happens when you and they twins are born at the exact same time." Oz said.  
  
"Yeah, the dude told us that." Buffy said as they walked into the elevator. "Can't you just apparate us there or whatever?"  
  
"I could, but I was waiting to see if the boys had to meet up with their parents or not." Her mom answered looked at Spike and Oz.  
  
"No, they just left us here and said to find our own way to school. Lucky we found you, love." Spike said to Buffy, she blushed. She had been doing that a lot lately.  
  
"Oh, get a room!" Oz said teasing them.  
  
"Can't, school starts today!" Spike answered sarcastically. Buffy slapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Ow, that kinda hurt!" He said rubbing where Buffy had hit him.  
  
"Geez, Buffy, you really need to know how to control your powers!!" Her mom said.  
  
"I have powers??" She said starring at her mom in disbelief.  
  
"Oops, I forgot, I was supposed to tell you about them. You have many different powers that normal witches and wizards don't. You're senses are greatly enhanced, you're a great deal stronger and faster than anyone would imagine, which is why Dumbledore knew that you would be a good addition to the team, whichever team you are placed on." She explained while they all held hands and apparated to the train station. They all got carts and put their things on then while Buffy still didn't believe all of the things that had changed this summer. Last year she was just expecting another year of being the middle class geek that she was in school that got straight A's and never had a boyfriend. Now, she was in another world, best friends with people that she had never met in her life, and she can speak some weird language AND the hotter of one of her guy friends had something that he was hiding. That he didn't want anyone to find out about, she made it her personal goal to get him to tell her.  
  
Her mom turned to Spike. "You know what to do right?" she asked.  
  
"Uh.. Yeah, run threw right their." he said pointing to the wall in front of them.  
  
"Ok, good, because I have to run. I have to go home and catch up on all of the bill and things like that. I'll see you all later! I may even stop in at the school sometime.. Maybe." she said as she hugged Will and Buffy good- bye.  
  
As she hugged Willow, Will whispered in her ear. "You're like them mom I never had, thanks."  
  
"No problem." And with that she walked away.  
  
"Ok, what do we do? My ticket says 9 and ¾.there is no such thing!" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, just follow me, love." Spike said, pushing his cart and gently pulling hers in the right direction. Spike ran threw the wall and left the shocked Buffy, Will, and Oz behind. Oz ran threw next leaving Buffy and Willow.  
  
"I don't know Will, I've never ran through cement before." Buffy said forcing a smile.  
  
"It's no problem! I went through it last year with Oz! Just run really fast if your nervous!" Willow said over her shoulder as she ran through the barrier.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes and ran threw just to run into Spikes arms. She opened her eyes and their lips were only an inch from each other as they pulled away and ran for the train. 


	11. Finally There

Buffy Goes To Hogwarts  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: There, you happy? It's longer!  
  
AUTHOR: ME! Danielle of Michigan! And I get to be evil and do whatever I want with the characters!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own any of the BtVS characters or the HP characters, those belong to Joss/all those other people and J. K. Rowling!  
  
PAIRINGS: O/W S/B and whoever else I feel like putting together!  
  
IN CHAPTER 10::: Buffy closed her eyes and ran threw just to run into Spikes arms. She opened her eyes and their lips were only an inch from each other as they pulled away and ran for the train.  
  
Chapter 11::: Finally There  
  
Buffy and Spike got settled in with Oz and Will in a compartment in the back of the train. Right when Buffy got done putting her stuff on the small shelf above the seats, a lady pushing a trolley full of sweets and some weird souvenirs walked by and poked her head inside their home for the train ride.  
  
"Would you kids like anything?" she asked politely.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Oz, Will, and Spike all said together.  
  
"Um.. I'll take one of those and those and those." Buffy said pointing to practically everything on the trolley. She had bought all of the sweets and a patch that said Hogwarts, a Hogwarts flag, a poster of last years England Quidditch team, a book with neat facts about trouble-makers at Hogwarts, some stationary, and some other things that couldn't really be explained.  
  
"Geez, I've never seen anyone buy EVERYTHING off my cart." the lady said totaling everything up. "That will be. 3 Gallions, 2 sickles, and 4 knuts."  
  
Buffy handed him a handful of gold, silver, and copper looking coins and sat down with her hands full of candy and things.  
  
"Wow.. you ARE planning on sharing right, love?" Oz said staring at the Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"Oh, of course! You didn't think that I could eat this all by myself, did you?" Buffy said dropping all the candy on the table and packing the other things in her carry-on-bag. Everyone started to dig in and within a half an hour they had devoured almost all of it. All that was left were a few chocolate frogs and a box of Bernie Bots Every Flavored Beans. Buffy looked around at everyone. They were all just laying there with their hands on their stomachs. She noticed a little brown thing hopping around. When she looked closer she saw that it was a chocolate frog getting its last few good jumps out before the spell wore off.  
  
"You shouldn't have eaten so much, love! You know all of that candy is going to go straight to your hips!" Spike teased Buffy. She put her hands on her hips and sized them up with a horrified look on her face.  
  
"That's not funny Spike!" Will said trying to comfort Buffy at the same time.  
  
"See if I ever buy YOU anything ever again!" Buffy threatened Spike. Now the look of horror switched from Buffy's face to Spike's.  
  
"But.. But.. its not fair!! Noo!!!" he whined.  
  
"Hey Oz, would you like some Every Flavored Beans?" She asked him handing him some. Spike pulled Oz's eager hand back and snarled at Buffy mumbling something under his breathe. She just laughed at him, leaned back in her seat, and threw the beans one by one into Oz's mouth.  
  
"We should probably get our robes on." Will suggested standing up to get hers off the shelve above the seats. Buffy, Oz, and Spike did the same.  
  
"WELL!!" Buffy said pointing to the door.  
  
"What??" Oz and Spike said together. Buffy and Willow both smacked them and then pushed them out of the door, pulled the curtains, and locked the door. Then they started to change into their black shirts, jeans, and robes.  
  
After they all got dressed and cleaned up the compartment from all the wrappers they stopped at what they thought was the school. When they looked out the window they saw a path leading up to the school with a bunch of carriages on it and a huge lake with boats on the beach. Buffy would have swore that she saw something in the middle of the lake, but she couldn't make out what it was.  
  
"FIRS' 'EARS!! OVER 'EAR!!!!" a man was screaming outside the train. When they all got their things together and climbed down the stairs to the ground." FIRS' 'EARS!!" they heard the humongous man yell again. He walked over to Buffy. "I knew you would be comin' this 'ear. Glad you could make it. Just go sit in a boat and wait for me." He told her.  
  
When Will and Buffy had gotten in the boat Buffy looked around for the guys.  
  
"Where could they have gone to?" Buffy asked Will, still looking around.  
  
"Don't you remember? They are 2nd years! They get to ride in those carriages over there!" She said pointing to a number of white carriages that had begun to move. She spotted Spike and Oz. Then she saw a blonde girl jump in next to Spike, pull up the blanket, and rest her head on his shoulder. She looked closer and the blonde had her face in Spikes and looked like they were kissing.  
  
---In the carriage.---  
  
"Hey Spikey! How about a kiss for your ol' friend, Harm?" Harmony asked Spike pulling up the blanket and getting into his face. Spike put his hand in front of her lips and pushed her away.  
  
"How about you just get right back out of this carriage so me and Oz here can have a nice, QUIET ride to the school?" he asked as she moved so close to him that she was practically on his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"That's enough Harmony!"  
  
"Call me love, like you used to, Spikey!" Harmony said ignoring his comments.  
  
"Sorry about this Oz!" Spike said as he jumped out of the carriage.  
  
"NOO!!!" Oz said leaning his head out the side. "I'm going to get you for this!"  
  
Spike just laughed and jumped into the next white carriage that passed. "Oh, no. I should've just stayed in." he said looking at who he was now sitting next to.  
  
"You should've! That way you could've sucked face with my girlfriend some more!" the dark haired boy said.  
  
"She's not your girlfriend! And that was last year! I don't bloody like her!! I never really did. PLUS! She came to me! It's not like I tried to get her!" Spike said defending himself.  
  
"So what if she wasn't my girlfriend! I still liked her a lot and you knew it! But, you still had to take her and stay with her all year. If you did that then poor old Xander wouldn't ever get a chance with her!" Xander said imitating Spike thinking to himself.  
  
"Harris, just shut your face so I can enjoy the ride!" Spike said throwing a face on that said mess with me one more time and you'll get your face knocked in.  
  
"Whatever, Captain Peroxide." Xander said looking out at the school, they were almost there.  
  
---Back with Buffy.---  
  
They had pulled up onto shore and were following Hagrid up to a path that looked like it led to the school. Buffy and Will walked up it and Buffy caught eyes with Spike, he ran over to her.  
  
"Miss me?" he said jokingly.  
  
"NO!" she said and began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Ohhh! Shut down!" Oz said putting his finger up to his neck and making a slicing motion.  
  
"What is wrong with her?" Spike said to himself.  
  
Buffy was up at the top of the stairs when Oz, Spike, and Will came up to the bottom. Hagrid went inside and was replaced by a very stern looking lady with a tight bun in the back of her head that looked like it had been there for ages.  
  
"Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I am the Head of Gryffindor and second in charge of the school. I also teach Transfiguration. In a few moments I will lead you into the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony where you will be sorted into one of the four Houses, which you will be in for your seven years here at Hogwarts. The houses are as follows: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Now, stay with me." McGonagall explained.  
  
Everyone followed her into the entrance hall and then to the Great Hall. They walked up the red carpet in between the two middle tables. There was five tables in all, one in front, for the teachers, and four for the students. Obviously the students were sitting with their houses.  
  
"Welcome 1st years. I'm the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. In a few moments the Sorting Ceremony will begin. When Prof. McGonagall comes back with the Sorting Hat she will start calling out names. When your name is called, walk up, sit on the stool and McGonagall will set the hat on your head." He explained.  
  
Right then she walked back in with a hat that looked as if it was 100,000 years old. She unrolled a long sheet of parchment and looked down at the paper. After a while she called out "Summers, Elisabeth!".  
  
Buffy looked at Will and she gave her a little push. Buffy stumbled forward and sat on the glossy, wooden stool. Correcting McGonagall as she set the hat on her head. "I go by Buffy, Professor. McGonagall nodded and slightly smiled as she set the hat gently on her head and it slipped right over her eyes.  
  
"Another Summers eh? I remember the day I sorted your mother into Slytherin. She was a pretty one, she was." The hat whispered into her ear.  
  
"You sorted my mom? She was in Slytherin?" Buffy thought. As if the hat was reading her mind (which he was) he responded.  
  
"Yes, I also sorted your father."  
  
"My dad??? What was he like? What house was he in? Is he still alive?" Buffy had so many questions, but she was starting to think she was crazy, talking to a hat.  
  
"Enough talking, I must sort you!. hmm. I think... yes, SLYTHERIN!" the hat screamed and the Slytherin table clapped and hooted, welcoming her to the table as she walked down, still thinking about her dad.  
  
She sat down in the spot that they had cleared for her. By the time they all got done introducing their selves to her the Sorting Ceremony was just about over. They just had a few more to do. One of them was Will. "Rosenburg, Willow!" McGonagall said. Will walked up and went through the procedure. Right when the hat had touched her head, "SLYTHERIN!" it screamed. Will walked over, proudly, to the table and sat down next to Buffy. That's when Buffy realized that where Will was sitting now, Oz had been sitting there. He had moved over to make room for his girlfriend. She looked across the table at the blonde that she met in the saw at the Leaky Cauldron. Spike. He just stared at her with a little smirk. She looked away with her bitchy attitude problem and noticed another blonde sitting a little ways down the table. He was staring back at her. She turned away, slightly embarrassed and stared intently at Dumbledore wanting this ceremony to end as soon as possible.  
  
"Ok, with that done, let me go over the rules for those of you that don't remember," Dumbledore said, it looked like he was looking directly at Spike then over at two redheads. "Or those of you who haven't heard them yet." He went over the rules like a recording, he must say them a lot, Buffy thought to herself. "And on that note, let the feast begin.  
  
'That's odd, none of the rules were out of the ordinary.' Spike thought to himself. 'No adventure this year?'  
  
The feast went by with Buffy only talking to Will and Oz, while the rest of them talked to all of them. Plenty of times Spike had tried to make conversation with Buffy but she had blown him off.  
  
After the feast Dumbledore told them that they would get their schedules tomorrow night and they had the day to explore the castle or just stay in bed. Buffy and Will followed the Slytherin Prefect to the Slytherin Common room. The password was Soowquik. The picture was of a baby snake that seemed like he was just learning how to talk.  
  
"We are going to get our normal portrait back as soon as it comes back from its yearly cleaning.. this.. baby.. is only temporary." He said as the portrait swung open to reveal a room of Green. It was the prettiest room she had ever seen, even though it slightly resembled a dungeon.  
  
"Hey, Buff, I'll meet you up in the girls dormitory ok?" Willow said walking up a set of stairs.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to stay down here for a while." she said sitting in front of the fire. Then she realized that Spike is somewhere in here. She stood up, turned around and sure enough, Spike was standing right behind her. She ran up a set of stairs only to find a bunch of guys walking into a room. 'Great,' she said to herself. 'Wrong set of stairs.' she turned around to run back down when Spike picked her up, ran down the stairs, and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"Why are you avoiding me?" he said struggling to hold her still.  
  
"Humph!" She said sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"I wouldn't to that if I were you, you seem tired and your not going to get any sleep if you don't bloody answer because I'm not going to let you go until you answer." He threatened.  
  
"Alright! Because.. I don't want to talk to you!" she said skating around the truth.  
  
"WHY NOT?" he said getting irritated. She was stronger than she looked.  
  
"Because!", she said, a tear sliding down her cheek, which was soon followed by another. 'This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!' she thought. "I don't.. Want to.. Like.. You anymore!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw you! I saw you and that.. girl." she said breaking down in tears. He knees went weak and she fell down to the floor. She hadn't realized she liked him this much, she had only met him a little while ago.  
  
'She was mad because he had jumped out of his carriage and into one with the guy he hates more, all to get away from Harmony?? What?' he thought to himself. Buffy took advantage of those few seconds and kicked him in the shins. He bent over to rub them and she ran up and into the girls' dormitory this time.  
  
She plopped down on her bed and began to cry into her pillow. She thought that he liked her. that little jackass. Disgrace to guys.. him and that tramp deserve each other. All of those thoughts put her to sleep.  
  
---Guys Dormitory---  
  
Spike walked up and sat on his bed. Why was she mad about that? Then it hit him.. she saw her hop in and practically kiss him. Oh no, this could really screw things up between them. He had never liked someone like he liked Buffy. She was different, innocent. He always went for the sluts or easy girls, but he wasn't going to do anything like that with Buffy, he actually liked her. He decided to deal with it in the morning. He looked around. He was finally home. Hogwarts was his home and Dumbledore was his old dad in his mind. His real home. He didn't even like thinking about it. After last year his parents.. at that thought a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
---With Buffy---  
  
When she awoke the next morning she heard an eerie tap coming from outside. 


	12. Let the Games Begin!

Authors note::: First off, Spike is NOT a vampire and Oz is NOT a werewolf. although, there will be visits from both in this book.. 2nd - The whole point of FanFic is so you can re-write your fav book, t.v. show, movie, or whatever HOW YOU WANT! So, if your going to leave a flame, don't leave it about how the ppl are 'so out of character' and 'its an insult to j.k. rowling and joss' because I DON'T CARE!! IM WRITING THIS STORY AND I AM THE AUTHOR! IM JUST BORROWING THE NAMES AND SCHOOL, NOT THE PERSONALITIES! 3rd - sorry the chapter is so short, I have to go help my sister before she burns the house down.  
  
IN CHAPTER 11:::When she awoke the next morning she heard an eerie tap coming from outside.  
  
Chapter 12::: Let the Games Begin!  
  
Buffy sat up and looked around the room. No one was there and there wasn't any birds or pets anywhere. Tap Tap Tap. she heard it again. This time she knew exactly where it was coming from and it wasn't so eerie this time. Tap Tap Tap. It was harder this time. She looked over at the window and saw a beautiful, angry, snowy owl. It had a letter in between its beak. Buffy opened the window and it dropped the letter on the window then went straight for the treats that were laying on Will's dresser. 'Oops.' She thought to herself as she pictured Will panicking because she doesn't have a treat to split between her poor phoenixes.  
  
Buffy turned her attention to the torn piece of parchment on her messy bed. She climbed on her bed and grabbed the note. She tore it open (not literally) and read the secret that it held inside.  
  
Buffy read the note while she changed into a pair of extremely short shorts and a black tank. As she threw on her robe she read the name that was signed at the bottom and tears built up in her eyes and began flowing out. She knew all along it was from him but just looking at his name made her realize how much she really did like him and how much she wanted to believe what she had just read. But she couldn't. Her heart had been broken to many times like this and she wasn't going to fall for it again. The note read::  
  
Buffy-  
  
Whatever you saw the other day, you only saw part of it. I didn't do anything! Harm jumped in, I jumped out. I don't like her! I like you! I just jumped out! Its not like I kissed her.  
  
-Spike-  
  
When she stopped crying she tore the note up and threw it out the open window. Buffy took out a piece of parchment and began writing.  
  
Jackass-  
  
If you think I haven't hear that one before, your wrong. I've heard that one a million times to many and I've fallen for it every time. Not this time. They all say 'I like you, not her', or 'she doesn't understand me the way you do.' Or even 'she kissed me, I never kissed her!'!!! I'M NOT FALLING FOR IT!!!!!! Just don't talk to me, so I can forget how much you meant to me!  
  
-Buffy  
  
She gave the letter to the owl, which had just finished his treat and it flew out the window and went straight down. She ran to it thinking it was going to crash. But if turned out that Spike was standing right below her window. It looked like he had been collecting the scraps that she'd thrown down and taped them together. He read the note and looked up at her. She couldn't see well from here. but it looked like. no, it couldn't be. was that a tear??  
  
---With Spike---  
  
'How can she not believe me? Doesn't she see how much I like her???' he kept asking himself. He wipped his eyes and ran straight up to the Slytherin common room and to the guys dormitory to sort things out. fine. if she wanted to play this. let the games begin. 


	13. Schedules

DISCLAIMER::: umm. i dont really own ne of this besides the plot k??? so sue me  
  
AUTHORS NOTE::: sry i havent updated in so long, life kinda got fucked up so ya...  
  
IN CHAPTER 12::: she wants to play this. let the games begin. CHAPTER 13: Schedules  
  
The next morning Buffy woke up a half an hour late. She quickly put on her school robes and ran down the dormitory staircase. Will was down there patienly waiting for her. It looked like she was doing some last minute changes to last nights essay on vampires.  
  
"Buff! It's about time! Their handing out schedules today!" Will said excitedly.  
  
"Ok... lets go..." Buffy said still half asleep.  
  
So they ran down to the Great Hall and everyone was just starring at Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Will asked Spike as they sat down.  
  
"Dumbledore just announced that potions class will be postponed because Snape is missing." Spike answered.  
  
"Well, isn't that a good thing? I heard that Snape was like the most harsh teacher here!" Buffy said.  
  
"He was, but... no one..." Oz was studdering. Buffy knew what he was trying to say. He was trying to say that no one desearved to be out there on his own with Voldemort planning his revenge on the little boy who stopped him last time... whatever happened to him??? She wondered to herself.  
  
"Ok, now that everyone is with us..." Dumbledore said looking at Will and Buffy. "I'll hand out everyone's schedules for the year." And with a swipe of his wand a piece of parchment appeared in everyones hands.  
  
"Buffy, what did you get for your second year classes?" Oz asked noticing Spike trying to look at her schedule and see without asking her.  
  
"Umm... Transfiguration 1st, Care of Magical Creatures 4th, and .... Basic Spells Year Two 5th..." Buffy answered. Spike checked his schedule and smiled, he had all of them with her.  
  
"Hey Red, are you in any advanced classes?" Spike asked Willow.  
  
"I was in Potions but seeing how Prof. Snape isn't here... I just have Transfiguration 1st..." Will replied.  
  
"Cool, so we all have at least 1 class together!" Oz said looking at Spike to see if he was right, and Spike nodded starring at Buffy.  
  
All four of them walked out of the Great Hall with the whole mass of people heading off to their first class. Will took Buffy to the side...  
  
"We'll catch up with you guys in class, save us a seat!" Will screamed to Oz and Spike as they got pushed along with the crowd. "Whats up with you and Spike?" she asked Buffy when they were far enough away and the crowd had died down.  
  
"Nothing, we have to go, we're gonna be late for class..." She said beginning to walk away, she really didn't want to talk about it because she would most likely cry but at the same time, she did.  
  
"I'm not buying it." Will said, holding her back.  
  
"Will, its... that girl! The girl he rode in the carraige with... Harm or whatever that sluts name is..." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, her name is Harm, short for Harmony, and shes not a slut!!" said a guy from behind them.  
  
"Xander? Is that you???" Will said giving him a huge hug.  
  
"Ya, its me!!" He said struggling to break free.  
  
"Oh, Buffy, Xander, Xander, Buffy... Buffy likes Spike and is jealous of Harm because of what happened in the carraige." Will explained to Xander.  
  
"Ohh, look, ummm Buffy, as much as I hate.... Spike... nothing happened on the way to the school. They went out last year... but nothing more than that.. he broke up with her at the end of the school year." Xander said to Buffy.  
  
"But... I saw them kiss!" She said defending herself and walking them to class.  
  
"No, you saw Harm TRY to kiss Spike, sounds like something she would do..." Will said.  
  
"... so... oh my god... I feel sooo bad!" She said. "I'm going to apologize right now!" And with that she ran off for the Transfiguration room.  
  
"I told ya that would work!!" Xander said to Willow.  
  
"Ya, she had to listen to someone... but... why did you have to tell her?" Will asked.  
  
"Umm... well... I..." Xander studdered.  
  
"Well??? Spit it out!! We're almost to my class!! OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE HER!! YOU LIKE HER DONT YOU???!!!" Willow yelled.  
  
"Ok... ya.. and now the whole world knows! Gee thanks!" Xander said as he walked in the opposite direction to his class, he was a 3rd year.  
  
Willow walked into class without noticing how late she was. She saw Buffy sitting in the back corner and Spike in the front, opposite corner. That wasn' t like him... She sat in them empty seat next to Oz.  
  
"Ms. Rosenburg, YOUR LATE!" Said Prof. McGonagall loudly.  
  
"Yes, I know... I'm sorry..." Willow stumbled.  
  
"Don't let it happen again." Prof. McGonagall said.  
  
The two hours went by quickly with the only people talking being Will and Oz.  
  
"How are we going to get them to get over themselves??? Oz asked Will in a note.  
  
"I dunno..." She wrote back. "We'll need to trick them to get them to meet eachother... oh, I got it...... Quidditch!!"  
  
"Perfect!"  
  
"Ok class, you are dismissed." Spike practically ran out of the room and Buffy looked like she'd been crying.  
  
"Whats wrong??" Will asked Buffy.  
  
"Well, I apologized... and he... he..." she didn't finish and if she did Willow couldn't understand because she ran out of the room and to only god knows where.  
  
"BUFFY!!" Oz and Will said at once.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: BWAHAHAHA!! I gotta go now cuz im tired of writting and I need a break so HA heres a little cliff hanger for ya! My favorite!! 


	14. Quidditch Friends

AUTHOERS NOTE::: well, I got a days rest and now I'm ready to start writing again!!! Lucky you guys!!  
  
IN CHAPTER 13::: "Well, I apologized... and he... he..." she didn't finish and if she did Willow couldn't understand because she ran out of the room and to only god knows where.  
  
"BUFFY!!" Oz and Will said at once.  
  
Chapter 14: Quidditch Friends  
  
The rest of the first official school day went by just about the same as the first one. Except it wasn't Buffy avoiding all of them, it was Spike. Apparently he knew where Buffy went and didn't want to talk to her or any of them.  
  
"I really think we need to talk Spike into telling us where Buffy went. She didn't come to any of her other classes!" Will said.  
  
"It's not like no one skips once in a while, Will! It's a normal thing to do! But usually everyone meets somewhere and seeing how Buffy doesn't have that many friends here yet." Oz explained to the clueless, goody-goody Will.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I knew that all those girls didn't have to use the bathroom at the same time 3rd hour." Will said. She looked like the world had just flipped upside-down. She must have thought that everyone was a goody-good just like her! How weird. (hehehe).  
  
Willow and Oz ran down the corridor to the portrait for the Slytherin common room. They recited the password and were let in with a swing of its hinges. They practically fell over onto the couch sitting by the always- blazing fire.  
  
"I really wish that Spike would come clean and tell was what the hell happened first hour." Oz said almost to himself.  
  
"Ok, I guess I knew I had to tell ya sometime." said someone from behind them, obviously being Spike.  
  
"SPIKE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER???" Will yelled.  
  
"NOTHING! She just came up to me and was like. 'look, I'm sorry for not believing you and all earlier, but I do now.'" Spike said in a girly sarcastic voice. "But I'm still mad from what she did. I'm not ready to forgive and forget yet, Red!" Spike explained. Willow was a little freaked out because Spike had never really admitted to something so. so. feminine before!  
  
"Well, she is so get over yourself and FIND HER!" Oz yelled right back at him. "She OBVIOUSLY likes you a lot or she would've been able to stand going to class!!!!!"  
  
".... I guess your right...." Spike said. "It's ok, I think I know exactly where she'll be."  
  
"You sound like you've known her forever!" Will said, following him out of the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Well, I've known her long enough to know that THIS is what she loves." Spike said pointing at the Quidditch field out the window. You could just barely see 2 or 3 figures moving around in the sky right above the stands.  
  
"Lets go!" Oz said racing the both of them down the stairs and out the door. They all ran down the lawn and right up to the Quidditch field doors and they could clearly see now that Buffy was not alone. Flying around up in the air with her was a dark haired boy, a red head, and another girl with really frizzy hair. 


	15. Stttudder

AUTHORS NOTE::: Sorry that last Chapter was so short, I know some of my chapters get short but it's just because I think it's a good spot to end it.. SORRY  
  
IN CHAPTER 14::: "Lets go!" Oz said racing the both of them down the stairs and out the door. They all ran down the lawn and right up to the Quidditch field doors and they could clearly see now that Buffy was not alone. Flying around up in the air with her was a dark haired boy, a red head, and another girl with really frizzy hair.  
  
Chapter 15:St-t-tudder  
  
"BUFFY!!" Willow screamed. She seemed to be the only one not wondering whom she was flying with.  
  
Buffy looked startled for a second and began streaming down towards them. But she saw something, or someone, and flew right back up. The other three people came to her and she pointed down towards Spike.  
  
---UP WITH BUFFY---  
  
"That's the guy I told you about! That's Spike!" Buffy explained.  
  
"Do all bad guys look alike? Is it just me, or does he look a whole lot like. Malfoy???" the redhead said.  
  
"Um. he's got the hair color. but this one. he's. HOT!" The girl said.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled!  
  
"I agree with Ron, he does look a lot like Malfoy." The dark haired boy said.  
  
---BACK ON THE GROUND---  
  
"I heard that. did that boy just scream. Hermione?? Isn't she one of those kids that. nooo.. No it couldn't be!!!" Oz was mumbling to himself.  
  
"Yes it is! That's Hermione Granger, that's Ron Weasly, and that's. that's Harry Potter!" Willow explained excitedly. She had always wanted to meet them. She turned around to pull Spike and Oz into the arena but Spike was gone. They both looked around but he was no where to bee seen.  
  
"Whatever, lets go get a broom and get up there!" Oz said obviously wanting to meet the famous trio.  
  
"Ok, I guess he'll show up sooner or later." Willow said following Oz to the storage room.  
  
"Here we are." Oz grabbed to ancient looking broomsticks, mounted them, and took off to where the 4 people were 'floating'. wait. there was five now.  
  
They finally got up there, taking longer with the older brooms. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, these are my friends Oz and Willow." Buffy introduced them.  
  
"Harr-r-ry Potter!" Oz studdered.  
  
"Your not going to attack us like the St-t-tuddering T-t-teacher now are you?" Harry said jokingly.  
  
"No." Oz said confused.  
  
"Haha, there will be a lot of time for us to tell you about our 'adventures' later. "Now I heard from a little bird that you to boys are on the Slytherin Quidditch team. is that true?" Harry said accusingly.  
  
"Umm. ya, ya it is!" Oz and Spike said together. Buffy turned around only to catch Spikes bright blue gaze. His eyes seemed to be apologizing. they just starred at each other for a while.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE::: And they all lived happily ever after! NOT heheh I'll write more later!! Bwahahahahah, go me, go me, go me!!! heh 


	16. Kiss and Surprise!

AUTHORS NOTE::: I know this is extremely short but my fav. Song is on and I LOVE the cliffhanger so BYE  
  
IN CHAPTER 15::: "Umm. ya, ya it is!" Oz and Spike said together. Buffy turned around only to catch Spikes bright blue gaze. His eyes seemed to be apologizing. they just starred at each other for a while.  
  
Chapter 16: Kiss and Surprise!!  
  
They finally looked away from eachother and realized that every one was starring at them.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You guys are so ment to be!" Hermione said.  
  
"Ya, and everyone knows it but you!!!" Will added in.  
  
"Well, ONE of us knows it!" Buffy said glaring at Spike.  
  
"Make that two, luv!" Spike said and pulled her down to the ground with him.  
  
"Um.. I'm sorry, luv. I was. still. mad about. ya." Spike said.  
  
"Ya, its ok." Buffy replied.  
  
"No, its not. I'm really sorry and.. do you wanna. hook up?" He asked. He repeated what he just said in his head. 'Could I be any more corney???' he thought to himself.  
  
"Yeah!!! You have no clue how long I've been waiting for you to ask!! Well. yeah, you probably do.. Hehe" Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, so. let's go back to the school, ok?" Spike said taking Buffy's broom and putting it in its own, special locker. He locked it with his wand and they walked out of the arena, leaving Ron, Hermione, Harry, Will, and Oz to 'bond'.  
  
Buffy and Spike went to class to wait for everyone, after all they were 5 minutes early. When Oz and Willow came in Buffy was on Spikes lap giving him a kiss.  
  
"Oh get a room..." Will said.  
  
"We DID have one until you decided to show up, Red!" Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Take your seats class." The lady in front said.  
  
"Buffy. that sounds a lot like." Will managed to get out.  
  
Buffy turned around. "MOM!" She practically yelled. 


	17. The Potters

AUTHORS NOTE::: Well. if I have any readers (besides you Amanda) could ya leave me a review telling me how much you love my story! Hehe just tell me whatcha think okie dokie? Thanx!!!  
  
IN CHAPTER 16::: Buffy turned around. "MOM!" She practically yelled.  
  
Chapter 17: The Potters  
  
"I told you I might come back! Prof. Dumbledore remembered me from school when I went to go visit him and he gave me a job!" Joyce, Buffy's mom, said.  
  
"But.. but.." Buffy was studdering as she sat down next to Spike and Will.  
  
"Looks like you going to get an A in this class, luv!" Spike said sarcastically. Buffy just glared at him.  
  
"I'm your Professor, for now anyway.. You can call me Prof. Summers. I know you going to have some questions and I'll see how many we can answer in this short time. Ok, who's first?" Prof. Summers explained to her class of wondering faces.  
  
"Me!" Oz said raising his hand.  
  
"Ok, go ahead, Oz." Prof. Summers said.  
  
"Ok.. um.. does this mean that you the Slytherin Head to?" he asked.  
  
"Only until Prof. Snape returns!" she replied happily. 'I wish it would last forever.' She thought to herself. "Ok, next question?"  
  
"Do you know where Prof. Snape is?" a blonde asked, from behind the room, with his famous attitude towards new teachers.  
  
"If I did, Malfoy, then I wouldn't be here now, would I?" Prof. Summers answered with almost the exact same attitude. He just looked at her in surprise.  
  
Someone in the back of the class blurted out, "Aren't you the girl who helped Lily and James Potter with"---  
  
"There will be time for that another day, but on the shortened class time we need to get on with the lesson." Prof. Summers said cutting him off.  
  
The class went by oddly fast, and the students were soon back out in the hallways walking to their next class.  
  
"Your moms an awesome teacher!" Will said to Buffy, "Are you sure she's never taught before?"  
  
"Of course I'm sure! She never even went to college.." Buffy said. She seemed to be off in her own little world.  
  
"Whats wrong with her?" Xander said, trying to keep up with their fast walking pace.  
  
"IN class someone asked her mom, our new teacher/house head, if she was the girl who helped Lily and James Potter with, then her mom cut him off." Will explained, then she saw him starring at Spike and Buffy, they were holding hands. She just pushed him a little to get him out of his daze and they kept on walking.  
  
Spike walked Buffy to her class, kissed her goodbye, then walked off to his own 2nd year class, most likely ending up tardy.  
  
"This day is going great.. well, besides the whole mom teaching thing." Buffy said, smiling. "Will, what was that kid talking about when he asked my mom about Lily and James Potter?"  
  
DING "Sorry Buffy, I'm going to be late again.. maybe you should talk to your mom about it after class?!" Will said jumping into the classroom. Buffy followed and decided to go talk to her mom right after this class.  
  
"Welcome to class. I'm going to be you teacher.." the Prof. Droned on telling the usual. Buffy dropped this on Willows desk; Will-  
  
I'm going to my mom after class, tell Spike I'll see him. uhh. next class we have together!  
  
-Buffy  
  
When the bell rang, ending the continuous lecture on the rules of the class, Buffy tried to dash back over to her moms classroom, but kept getting stopped by people trying to talk to her. When she finally got there, her mom was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Mom?" she said to the classroom full of empty chairs and desks.  
  
"I figured I'd be seeing you soon." Said a voice coming from above her.  
  
"Mom? Where are you.. are you in the ceiling?" Buffy said starring above her. A blue rope ladder quickly fell down and her mom, dressed really funny, climbed down.  
  
"I just found this ole attic and was decorating it.. kind of reminds me of the 60's.. anyway.. I'm guessing you're here to talk about what Nathan asked earlier in class?" Joyce said, sitting in her desk chair.  
  
"Yes.. so, what is it all about? What did you have to do with the whole Potter thing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ok this is going to take long than.." Joyce looked at her watch, "2 minutes, so come back during lunch, after next hour, and I promise I'll explain everything and answer all your questions."  
  
"Alright.. you swear?" Buffy said walking about the door.  
  
"I swear." Prof. Summers was already back up in the little loft. There was purple and blue spinning lights coming out of it.  
  
"Oh ya, and mom?" Buffy asked running back into the room.  
  
"Yes, hunny?" she said poking her head out of the little door.  
  
"Why isn't this class in the Dungeon like Spike said it would be?"  
  
"Because.. to many bad memories.." she said slowly going back up in the loft.  
  
" Umm.. ok." She said wondering what she meant. She walked out of the room and into her next class. Buffy couldn't wait until lunch, only and hour and she'll find out the real story of her history! 


	18. Lunch

AUTHORS NOTE::: Hey, thanx to my few readers who leave notes!!! So u all that read and don't review, u can go thank the like 3 people that left reviews their why im writing more! U lucky people.  
  
IN CHAPTER 17::: " Umm.. ok." She said wondering what she meant. She walked out of the room and into her next class. Buffy couldn't wait until lunch, only and hour and she'll find out the real story of her history!  
  
Chapter 18: Lunch  
  
Buffy walked into the lunch room to tell Willow, Oz and of course, Spike, that she was going to go talk to her mom.  
  
"Just hurry back Buff! You never with us anymore!" Will said with a laugh. Spike got up and put his hands around her waist. He whispered something in her ear and then kissed her softly and she ran out of the Great Hall and to the left.  
  
"Woo." Harry said just dodging the quickly moving blonde.  
  
"Sorry!" she said over her shoulder and kept on running.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table. "Where's she going in such a hurry?" Harry said walking over to Willow, Oz and Spike. He was trying to ignore the dirty looks that the other Slytherins were giving him.  
  
"Well. she's going to her mom to find out all the shit about her parents and yours." Oz said.  
  
"., oh .. it's about time someone explained that to her.." Harry said with a frown at the mention of his parents, "Well, I'll talk to you later! Oh wait.. I came over here to tell you that theres a Quidditch practice for you guys tonight. I just went up to book the field but, of course, your coach beat me to it!.. piece of shit.." Harry added sarcastically and walked off to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I'll go tell Buffy." Spike said, glad for the reason to go check up on her.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE::: HAHAHAH I know this is only like one paragraph long but I need to update and I'm to lazy to think of anything else to write!!!!!! TOODLEZ!!! 


End file.
